The present invention relates to tethering devices, and pertains particularly to an improved detachable tethering device for detachable attachment of an infant's pacifier to its garment.
It has long been recognized that it is desirable to prevent an infant's pacifier and/or bottle falling on the floor by attaching it to the infant by some means, such as a string or strap. It is preferable that the tethering string or strap be attached to the infant's garment as opposed to the neck or limb of the infant to avoid cutting off circulation. It is also desirable that the tethering string or strap be such that the infant does not become entangled therein.
Numerous attempts or approaches to solving this problem have been proposed in the past. A number of the prior art devices propose looping a string or strap around the infant's arm or neck. Others recognize the undesirability of this approach and propose attachment of the strap to the infant's clothing to a button or the like. Various means are proposed for attachment to the infant's clothing, such as safety pins, as shown for example in U.K. Patent No. 420,610, dated Dec. 5, 1934. Another approach of interest is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,729, issued July 16, 1968 to J. Lenoir. This patent discloses a tethering string attached to a pacifier and to an attachment device which is attached to the clothing of the infant. One form of the attachment device utilizes a stud that presses a portion of the infant's clothing into a spherical recess. Another attachment device is in the form of a disc having a serrated opening through which a portion of the infant's clothing is forced, and then clamped into a housing device in which the disc is threadably engaged.
These approaches are not entirely satisfactory. Accordingly, it is desirable that an improved means for tethering and attaching an infant's pacifier or bottle to the infant be available.